1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Dispensing" (Class 222) and in the subclass entitled, "signal or exhibitor" (subclass 3) and also in the subclass entitled, "with fluent material dispenser" (subclass 96).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not new to use air blasting to jar or otherwise assist in the movement or flow of material from bins or the like. Many U.S. patents and commercial arrangements have produced apparatus in which pressurized air is accumulated in a chamber or tank and then at a desired time is released through a nozzle or pipe in a few milli-seconds into the interior of the bin. Presently, air blasting apparatus includes a receiver tank, a large outlet, a quick dump valve, and a source of pressurized air. This apparatus often is actuated by cutting off the supply of air to the valve which then causes the piston to cycle and release the stored pressurized air in the chamber for a short blast into the bin.
In known apparatus the actuating mechanism usually is a valve exterior of the tank or container. Often a small amount of pressurized air is discharged into the atmosphere and for blast efficiency is wasted. In the present invention an inexpensive solenoid replaces the more expensive two and three-way spool valves. The quick dump apparatus is within the tank or container and all pressurized air received into the tank is sent from the large discharge nozzle. The apparatus is of inexpensive construction and may be mass produced and easily repaired.